'Janella: A Princess Girl' Premieres this July 7
July 18, 2014 Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo Kapamilya teen star Janella Salvador, will join the growing the list of ABS-CBN artists who are now doing shows in the third leading TV network, her home network as sequestered TV station IBC-13. Janella Bernardo as her own leading role After being the successful gamble of pitting the fantasy series with the big networks’ primetime dramas, through the very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, Asia's Teen Sweetheart and The Only Primetime Princess Janella Salvador will get her time for shine in the spotlight, she's a teen superhero hot pink princess via the light refreshing feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess. Setting the trend of fantaserye (feel-good teen fantasy series) mania in the Philippines. The series premiering on July 21, airing from Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m. right after Express Balita on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime. This is the first time the young actress is playing lead after Janella in Wonderland on IBC, after more than two years of playing support in ABS-CBN's long-running morning show Be Careful With My Heart. Although the 16-year-old Janella confirmed his series with IBC, also she is still cross-over to ABS-CBN. According to Janella, he will be doing a show at IBC-13 as for other ABS-CBN artists are doing such as Cristine Reyes, Diether Ocampo, Robi Domingo, Marlo Mortel, Jason Abalos, among others. Since the story revolves in the journey and the teen superhero of fantasy stories about a typical teenage story. Janella Salvador is also recognized as a teen singer. “I’m happy now that people are starting to hear her voice because I really love singing”, the young star stated admire because despite of her popularity. It seems like it will also give the fans another love triangle story. Under contract with the Kapinoy network, Janella is the daughter of theater actress Jenine Desiderio and singer-songwriter Juan Miguel Salvador. But Janella believes that she has her own path to forge in show business. In addition, Janella love the song of international singer Mariah Carey and Christina Aguilera. But dream someday to have a collaboration with Pop Star Princess Sarah Geronimo. As IBC-13’s second foray into the fantaserye genre since it made the first trend of fantasy series with the mermaid-theme fantasy Janella in Wonderland, Janella's feel-good primetime series with the perfect mix of fantasy, teen drama, light drama, action and romantic comedy (rather than ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart) in one, as for the fantasy-action story and romantic love-story, pitting it against the the rival networks for the fantaserye soar high in the ratings game. Janella is a breakout talent that is foreseen to go places. A showbiz royalty (Jenine Desiderio and Juan Miguel Salvador are her parents), Janella sings (also whistles!), dances, hosts, acts, and is always game to make fun of herself (Her Instagram account will prove it). The expression Oh My G! may well have her intonation written all over it. Believes that Janella is a very talented young girl, she just need to reaffirm it. Jeffrey Jeturian directs in a music video for Janella for his theme song of the fantaserye Sunny Day. Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred Brod Pete (Isko Salvador), in his office, he responds that Janella Bernardo watch. Nearing her sixteenth birthday at her middle child, Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), a 16-year-old girl gets pretty to know that she's #1 superstar, and ask since when the series has been on. Janella's career has come along so wonderfully that it surprises even Janella herself. Janella meets Brod Pete at the studio, where Brod Pete says that. Janella signs a contract with IBC, and asks since when the series has been on responds that it's IBC's top light fantasy series. Upon entering arrival at Janella's house at her 16th birthday party, to see mom Jenine Bernardo (Jenine Desiderio) and her dad Bobby Bernardo (Gabby Concepcion) with Joshua Bernardo (Luke James Alford) while she is shooting her launching her feel-good teen fantaserye, as Janella needs a catchphrase Oh My G! and Grrr, to change her primetime princess into the teen superhero while put the crown to Janella, and she is so pretty and beautiful in high school for her students follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny. Upon entering arrival at Janella's house at her 16th birthday party, to see mom Jenine Bernardo (Jenine Desiderio) and her dad Bobby Bernardo with Luke while she is shooting her launching her feel-good teen fantaserye, as Raman Bantatay (Nikko Ramos) reports that Janella is gorgeous and told King Neptune (Martin Velayo), she needs a catchphrase Oh My G! and Grrr, to change her primetime princess into the teen superhero while put the crown to Janella, and she is so pretty and beautiful in high school for her students follows the journey as she struggles in the destiny. Jerome Ponce as Patrick Bernardo Oh my gee, begin the story of 16-year-old Janella Bernardo in her room and she typing my laptop, to see her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel). Her mom Jenine Bernardo (Jenine Desiderio), Janella's mother who is at home together, her dad Bobby Bernardo, Janella's father who is working in the office and at home and a young kiddie girl Like, a younger brother. She hopes to her dreams with the pet is Dog Puppy (Timothy Chan). Oh my gee, you're so Grrr go girl, Janella is her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel), a boy while she fall in love and she is so exciting to her surprise to crown from the kingdom, she develops a crush on her brother's bestfriend. As the teen princess in the crown, Janella will transform a hero cutie super princess who will saves the day with my love spell, magic, and heart, and only girl in the world from fight darkness and packs a punch light through powers. Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador (MarNella) in Janella: A Teen Princess Donny Pangilinan teamed up with Janella Salvador (JerNella) in Janella: A Teen Princess As the teen princess in the crown, Janella will transform a hero cutie superhero who will saves the day with my love spell, magic, and heart, and only girl in the world from fight darkness and packs a punch light through powers. Who will fight Witch Boy (RJ Ledesma), an evil witch boy in the world against the house in so high up to the sky. After some time, the prince boy Victor, who had met and fallen in love with Janella as a superhero, learns of her eternal sleep. Saddened by her apparent, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. Jenine Desiderio Zoren Legaspi Kendra Kramer Janella hopes that is conquering her latest primetime series. After giving her first fantaserye with the teen mermaid-theme Janella in Wonderland which is dominated by the Mermaid Sirena Wars, this time another fantasy series with the action and feel-good habit themed will be lead by Salvador. The primetime project also is the second time,Janella works with the writer, director and head of Kapinoy Talent Center Jeffrey Jeturian who directed her in her ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart, and who was making her first-ever attempt at creating a fantasy series for IBC. Janella: A Teen Princess reunited Janella with the teen heartthrob Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred, her co-star in ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart also played the roles as Nicolo and Nikki, and IBC's high rated fantaserye Janella in Wonderland; and Jerome Ponce as Patrick Bernardo, who is a long-term contract for IBC. Janella: A Teen Princess is under the direction of the award-winning TV and movie director Jeffrey Jeturian who is also direct the network's daytime feel-good teleserye Be Careful With My Heart of ABS-CBN. It is the business unit head of Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, the same company that created the feel-good habit romantic sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief and the top-rating children's 3D feel-good adventurserye Batang Genius. Janella Bernardo with Victor Fred and Patrick Bernardo Don’t miss the beginning of the premiere night telecast, Janella: A Teen Princess on Monday (July 21) starting at 7:45 p.m. right after Express Balita on IBC-13 Kapinoy Primetime. For more information about Janella: A Teen Princess, visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/JanellaATeenPrincess and Twitter.com/JanellaATeenPrincessOnline. Primetime shows on IBC IBC-13 is celebrated its 54th year anniversary in Philippine media with a big waves this month. It has the new shows will showing this month IBC-13’s commitment to lead with innovative and creative core intact programming and quality shows that respond to the Pinoys’ evolving feel-good habit. As part of IBC Channel 13’s 3rd Quarter Storm line-up of new programs under the tag line Signal No. 13: Umuulan ng Saya mga Kapinoy!. The slate also includes Killer Karaoke, the hit sing-along karaoke game show hosted by the Heir of Rap Elmo Magalona, Catch Me Fall in Love, the heart-warming drama is topbilled by the Thai superstar Mario Maurer and the Philippines' Sweetheart Erich Gonzales, Janella: A Teen Princess, a newest feel-good fantaserye headlined by the Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador with Marlo Mortel. “I think it differentiates IBC-13 from the others in a good way has been aggressively luring the best people in the industry to join its turf, producing fresh shows to compete head to head with those offerings of ABS-CBN and GMA. The high energy nature of these shows are consistent with the image of IBC which is stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 as the Superstar Network,” IBC chairman Jose Avellana, IBC executive vice president Lito Ocampo Cruz and IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa told IBCNews.com. Meanwhile, IBC Records is lining up live recordings by its roster of artists, including Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, as well as a new album by Josh Santana. From Kapinoy Home Video cames the new animated film, Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Monsters vs. Aliens to be released for the first time on DVD. Channel 13 had really good shows is a local programs after started in EDSA Revolution. The popular shows like Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., The Sharon Cuneta Show and Loveliness in the acquisition from IBC while doing a major make-over in its primetime programming and home to the PBA, NBA and ONE FC. As for IBC-13, it will now rocked the local television scene on Philippine television with the most number of local productions for the unprecedented success of its dance music show DMZ-TV (Saturday 6 p.m. to 7 p.m. simulcast over iDMZ 891) which is marked on its 16th anniversary on July 12 hosted by Cara Eriguel, Victor Anastacio and the dance prince Rodjun Cruz, the longest-running and top-rating game show phenomenon in the land Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Sunday 7:30 to 8:30 p.m.) hosted by IBC's very own primetime actor Drew Arellano, and the top-rating singing-reality show Born to be a Superstar (Sunday 8:30 to 9:30 p.m.) hosted by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar. 'Producing IBC shows under GMO Unit for:' Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo's business unit and the units of the sequestered TV station IBC-13. The unit is best known for their long-running primetime sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, the long-running primetime feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess and the long-running primetime feel-good action superserye Voltron Man. He is also credited as executive in charge of production for IBC-13. * Whattaboys (a sitcom about guys) (June 1, 2013-February 8, 2014) * Maya Loves Sir Chief (feel-good habit romantic family primetime sitcom) (July 20, 2013-present) * Frijolito (afternoon feel-good teleserye) (in HD) (September 30, 2014-January 24, 2014) * Carita de Angel (children’s primetime teleserye) (in HD) (September 30, 2013-February 28, 2014) * Janella in Wonderland (first primetime fantaserye for a teen mermaid) (in HD) (January 6-July 18, 2014) * Friends 4Ever (afternoon feel-good teen drama) (in HD) (March 2, 2014-August 1, 2015) * Anna Luna (children's afternoon teleserye) (in HD) (March 3, 2014-October 16, 2015) * Gaya ng Dati (feel-good teleserye) (in HD) (March 3-July 4, 2014) * Only Me and You (romantic comedy-light drama) (in HD) (March 10-October 24, 2014) * Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo (children's feel-good fantaserye) (in HD) (July 21-October 31, 2014) * Janella: A Teen Princess (feel-good primetime fantaserye) (in HD) (July 21, 2014-present) * Voltron Man (feel-good primetime action superserye) (in HD) (August 11, 2014-present) * Flames (feel-good teen romantic comedy week-long anthology) (in HD) (October 6, 2014-July 31, 2015) * Hayate the Combat Butler (feel-good teleserye based on the 2011 hit Taiwanese drama) (in HD) (October 27, 2014-March 27, 2015) (produced by Viva Television) * Princess Charm (romantic teen fantaserye) (in HD) (April 6, 2015-July 24, 2015) * Two Sides of Ana (romantic melodrama teleserye) (in HD) (April 6, 2015-June 19, 2015) * Fall In Love With Me (romantic kilig-serye) (in HD) (June 22-August 21, 2015) * Before I Fall in Love (romantic heavy drama series) (in HD) (July 13, 2015-present)